1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a writing device with input unit, which is convenient to carry and use.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, following the development of touch panel technique, various portable electronic devices with display function, such as intelligent cellular phones, tablets and MP5, have employed touch panels instead of the conventional mechanical keys that occupy much room.
There is a trend that tablets, intelligent cellular phones and portable electronic devices or televisions are designed with handwriting and touch input functions. A user can conveniently use his/her finger or a stylus to touch and operate an electronic device. However, the intelligent cellular phone or the tablet or the portable electronic device has a relatively small screen. It is inconvenient to input data by means of handwriting. Therefore, some manufacturers have reverted to develop the earlier portable mini-keyboard and/or slim keyboard with mechanical keys. The mini-keyboard and/or slim keyboard is wiredly connected to the intelligent cellular phone, the tablet or the portable electronic device via USB or wirelessly connected to the intelligent cellular phone, the tablet or the portable electronic device via a Bluetooth device for use. This can achieve the object of convenient input. However, the mini-keyboard and/or slim keyboard still occupy a considerable space and are inconvenient to carry.
Some manufacturers have developed knockdown and foldable keyboards. However, such keyboards are like the mini-keyboard and inconvenient for a user to carry.